Courageous
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: With the courage of Gryffindor, Padma Patil asked Harry Potter for a dance at the Yule Ball. Harry/Padma. Part of If Wishes Were Upgrades Collection.


**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Padma Patil  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe, het, and out of character-ness

 **Summary:** With the courage of Gryffindor, Padma Patil asked Harry Potter for a dance at the Yule Ball. Harry/Padma.

* * *

 **Courageous**

Padma Patil crossed her arms as she watched the dancing couples before turning to look at her date, Ron Weasley. When her twin, Parvati, had told her that Ron Weasley needed a date for the Yule Ball, she had been a little exciting. She had thought it would be an amazing evening. She would get to dance and someone would pay attention to _her_ for once, and not her sister. Padma loved her sister, but everyone paid attention to Parvati.

Back to the point. This evening was anything but "amazing." It was a bust.

Leaning farther back in her chair, she stopped her twin happily dancing with Harry. Didn't Parvati remember _she_ had a crush on Harry?

Glancing at her date – if one could call Weasley that – Padma knew she wouldn't be doing _anything_ tonight. Weasley was too busy glaring at Krum and Granger to pay any attention to her. Padma wasn't trying to be selfish or anything, but she wanted someone to pay attention to her. As the middle child, she was regularly overlooked at home. As a Ravenclaw of "average intelligence," she wasn't spared extra attention by her housemates or professors. Though that was a blessing in disguise. Padma saw how some of her housemates treated Luna Lovegood. And as Parvati's twin sister, she was ignored in favor of her identical twin sister.

She just wanted someone to pay special attention to her.

Padma turned her attention back to the dance floor where she noticed her twin sister was dancing with a Durmstrang student. Looking around the Great Hall, Padma spotted Harry getting a round of butterbeers with Krum and Granger.

With drinks in hand, the three came towards her and Weasley. They sat themselves down at the table. Granger took the empty seat next to Weasley with Krum seating next to her as he glanced at the redhead. Padma's heart skipped a beat when Harry sat down next to her. He handed Weasley a butterbeer and offered one to Padma with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, ducking her head to hide her blush. She knew that her blush wasn't obvious, but she was self-conscious of it.

Padma supped her butterbeer as she listened to Granger talked with Weasley and Krum. Harry spoke to her little. She glanced at him when he stopped talking.

She knew that look.

He was bored with her. Everyone got that look after she didn't talk with them or respond to them after a while.

"W-will-ll y-you d-d-dance with-th m-me-e?" she asked, ducking her head. She peaked at Harry through her bangs.

He sat his butterbeer down and got up before holding his hand out to Padma. Blushing, the Ravenclaw took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist. Padma's left her blush increase. They danced one song and then second with Padma avoiding eye contact with Harry and trying to work up the courage to do something – _anything_ , really – to show him she was having fun and she liked him. During the third song, Padma glanced up at Harry. She offered him a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few more songs, Harry led to Padma back over to their table. Weasley was gone, and Padma spotted Granger and Krum dancing and laughing together. Harry and her sat at the table for a song, sipping their butterbeers. They mostly sat in silence, but Padma made an effector to look Harry in the eye instead of staring at the floor. According to _Witch Weekly_ , wizards liked confident witches.

"I-I h-had-d f-f-fun," she said, her voice soft.

Harry turned to look at her. He offered her smile before standing and offering her his hand, again. Padma took with a blush and a nervous smile. He led her out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. The grounds were beautifully decorated and had a Warming Charm. Harry and Padma strolled the grounds for a few minutes.

They passed a few couples and some other people as they wondered around the garden. It was beautiful. Harry wrapped his arm around Padma's waist and pulled her close when she started to shiver. A look of pity flashed across Harry's face quickly. On their walk back into the school, the pair strolled through the garden at a quick pace.

Once they were back in the school, Harry took Padma back to the Great Hall. The first thing Padma noticed were the students leaving. Some where headed out to the garden, other retired for the night, and the rest probably went to find a broom cupboard.

Without a word, Harry took Padma back out onto the dance floor. The couple had fun dancing with in the thinning crowd. In fact, they stayed in the Great Hall until Professor McGonagall announced the dance was over.

With a surge of courage, Padma pecked Harry on the lips. "I had a great time," she whispered, stuttering a little. "W-would you consider attending Hogsmeade with me?" she asked, blushing. With her dark skin tone, it was hard to tell she was blushing, but Padma _knew_ she was.

Harry agreed, and the pair parted ways. As the ascended the stairs, Cedric Diggory pulled Harry aside while Cho Chang fell in step next to Padma with a giggle.

 **...**

Padma's relationship with Harry was never, truly, easy. The beginning of their relationship in fourth year had been awkward. Padma was painful shy while Harry was trying to sort out his feelings. He kind of liked Padma, but he was still kind of crazy about Cho, but Cho was with Cedric and Harry had Padma.

Near the end of fourth years, things hard. Harry and Cedric had disappeared during the Third Task, and Harry returned with Cedric's dead body and stories of You-Know-Who's return. Padma believed Harry because that would be an awful thing to lie about. Of course, not many other people believed Harry, including, briefly Padma's own father. He came around after listening to Padma's argument, and reading four different essays on the subject. Lord Patil had smiled and called her his daughter. After all, he was a former Ravenclaw.

That summer passed with numerous letter exchanged. Headmaster Dumbledore had told Padma not to write her boyfriend because "it was too dangerous," but after a visit with her father and their lawyer, Headmaster Dumbledore said nothing else on the subject. Lord Patil even took to charming Padma's letters so no one but Harry could open them, and he scanned the ones Harry sent to make sure it was Harry.

The pair had reunited on the Hogwarts Express. At first, Padma had been upset not to make Prefect because she thought – like everyone else – Harry was be the Gryffindor Prefect, then she saw the badge on Ronald Weasley. The train ride was sent with Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Honestly, Padma didn't mind Luna. She found the girl to be endearing and interesting. Both Ginny and Neville were alright.

While fourth year had been awkward, fifth year was horrible. With Professor Umbridge around, Harry and Padma were hardly able to spend much time together. Harry was usually in detention. Then Harry, with Hermione's help, started the D.A. Padma was confident she would pass her O.W.L. with Harry's teachings.

The end of fifth year was hard. Padma knew Harry lied to her and kept secrets from her. She wasn't stupid, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Harry refused to talk about what happened at the Department of Mysteries. He went with Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Fifth ended with Padma mad at her boyfriend, and Harry was withdrawn. Padma took Harry's silence hard. It's one thing to have a lying boyfriend, but it's another have the person she loved lying to her.

That summer was tense. Padma continued to write Harry, despite being unhappy with him – while with him as a person. Padma was open with him while Harry didn't seem to share much. Harry replied to every letter, but he still seemed distant.

When the first of September came, Padma was convinced it would be the end of their relationship. While she didn't plan to break up with Harry, she was certain he would break up with her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Padma didn't see Harry on the Hogwarts Express. The first time she saw him was at the Welcoming Feast when he arrived late.

When the couple _finally_ got a chance to talk a few days into the term, Harry took her to the Room of Requirements. He _actually_ opened up to her. He told her about his relatives, who were horrible people, and his adventures at Hogwarts – the Stone, the Chamber, Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, and the Department of Mysteries.

Padma had been shocked by the revolution. She listened to everything Harry had to say, and she asked questions. When their evening the Room of Requirements was over, Padma felt they were stronger as couple. Their relationship in their sixth year improved. Suddenly, the pair was kind of crazy about one another. It was like had shifted in their relationship.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered by Professor Snape, and Padma was mildly injured by a Death Eater. After the headmaster's funeral, Harry _tried_ to end their relationship, but Padma wouldn't have it. While trying to end it, Harry admitted he loved her – she was the person he loved most in the world. After learning that, Padma wasn't about to let the boy go.

That summer they barely communicated. It was too risky. But Padma knew she would see Harry at Bill Weasley's wedding. She was attending as Harry's plus one. That date had been horrible. For one thing, Harry didn't look like himself, and the wedding ended with everyone fleeing at the announcement the Minister of Magic died.

The rest of the summer passed quickly. In the end, neither Padma nor Parvati were returning to Hogwarts. Everyone knew Padma was Harry Potter's girlfriend. Sending her into Hogwarts, which was filled with Death Eaters, would be crazy. And since Padma wasn't going, Parvati wouldn't be attending either.

That year was hard. There was no word on Harry, and Padma listened to Potter Watch every night for news. She tried to convince herself that no news was good news. At times, it worked, and the rest it didn't.

Everything changed on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. Padma and Parvati had snuck away from their father. The battle had been hard and long. Padma and Parvati didn't leave one another's side throughout the whole thing.

When You-Know-Who gloated about killing Harry and showed everyone his body, Parvati had slammed her hand over Padma's mouth and held onto her. It wouldn't do to draw the Dark Lord's attention to themselves.

Then Harry was alive again, and the battle was back on. And before anyone knew it, it was over. It was _all_ over. Harry and Padma were reunited.

 **...**

Padma Potter laughed as she watched her family running around the Platform. James was starting his third year while the twins, Patil and Lily, were starting their first, and leaving Albus, Padmavati, and Jaswinder behind.

"Mummy," Lily said, "will it matter what house we're in?"

Padma smiled and rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Not at all," she promised.

"What-what if we're in different houses?" Lily asked in whispered.

"It won't matter," Padma answered. "I was in Ravenclaw while my sister was in Gryffindor, and don't forget your dad was in Gryffindor."

"What if I ended up in Slytherin?" Lily asked in a nervous whisper, as she glanced around them.

"You'll be with your cousin M.J.," Padma replied, "and your dad and I will still love."

Lily nodded, looking unconvinced.

Padma sighed softly. She knew Lily would most likely ended up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor over Slytherin. Lily had a habit of over worrying, which she probably got from both of her parents because a few of her siblings – specifically James and Jaswinder – seemed to be lacking it.

"Lily, just remember to have courage," Padma told her daughter.

Lily offered her mother a small smile. "Like when you asked daddy to dance," she said.

Padma smiled softly, remembering the night from so many years ago. "Yeah," she agreed, "just like that."

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of If Wishes Were Upgrades Collection, which is a series of unrelated oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories based off of drabbles from _If Wishes Were Boggarts_.

* * *

Original: "Seventy Nine: Just a Dance"

* * *

 **If Wishes Were Upgrades  
** One: _To Have and To Hold_ (Regulus Black/Hollis Potter) - Coming in Summer 2017  
Two: _Truths and Lies_ (Reid Garwin/Heloise Potter) [Crossover with _The Covenant_ ]  
Three: _Wish Upon a Star_ (Orion Black/Theia Johnson)  
Four: _The Mysterious Redhead_ (Ned Banks/Hortensia Potter) [Crossover with _Ghost Whisperer_ ]  
Five: _The Change in the Tattoo_ (Jack Hodgins/Hellebore Potter) [Crossover with _Bones_ ]  
Six: _Untitled (051)_ (Blaise Zabini/Harrie Potter)  
Seven: _Fancy That_ (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger)  
Eight: _Blooming Love_ (Harry Potter/Cho Chang)  
Nine: _Courageous_ (Harry Potter/Padma Patil)  
Ten: _Perchance to Dream_ (Oliver Wood/Hattie Potter) - Coming in Winter 2017/2018  
Eleven: _Mischief Managed_ (Gabriel/Harmonia Potter) [Crossover with _Supernatural_ ] - Coming in Winter 2017/2018  
Twelve: _Untitled (116)_ (Alphard Black/Harriette Riddle)  
Thirteen: _Thunderstruck_ (Thor/Hana Potter) [Crossover with _Thor_ and _The Avengers_ ]  
Fourteen: _Untitled (142)_ (Robb Stark/Hanabelle Potter/Jon Snow) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Fifteen: _Untitled (147)_ (Charlie Weasley/Haleigh Potter)


End file.
